Family Feud
by Judicious Stoic
Summary: In a world where their two families are bitter enemies, Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter must find way to each others heart... and past others who want a share...


**A/N: Okay, it's time to publish my first Fic. Hope you enjoy it! As I said, it's my first, so some constructive criticism is absolutely welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein, except those of my own imagination. That pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Sparks

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was feeling bored. He and his family have been waiting in Platform 9 ¾ for over an hour now.

"Why did we have to leave so early Father?" he asked his dad, Draco Malfoy, sleepily. He was answered with a shrug, "Just precautionary measures. You wouldn't like to miss the train, would you son?" "Well, no," Scorpius answered, "but nobody's ever missed the Express, and we didn't do this last year!"

Draco laughed heartily, "Remind me to buy you the latest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History' next time we visit Diagon Alley."

"And I'm surprised you haven't done so already!" Astoria Malfoy said, her tone seemingly accusing the elder Malfoy of irresponsibility.

Trying to defend himself, Draco mumbled "Well I thought you've already taught him everything…"

Scorpius took his now laughing Mother's side and said indignantly, "And she did. I'm quite sure nobody has ever missed the Hogwarts Express for the past two centuries. Well, at least I didn't miss it last year. And even then, we didn't have to come so early!"

Astoria Malfoy was now laughing quite hardly at the humiliated face of her husband.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter went through Kings' Cross Station basically jumping up and down in an effort to contain her excitement. She was finally entering Hogwarts!

"La-lee-la-lee-doo-da-la-lee-la-lee-doo-da, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" shrieked Lily, drawing the attention of all the people around her.

"Lily dear, I know you're very excited, but the Muggles haven't had a clue to what's Hogwarts, so could you please try to not make them think you're mad?" Ginny Potter, her Mum, scolded.

"Sorry Mum, I just can't hold it! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" She would finally see the infamous castle that gave every single wizard in the whole of Britain! She'd see the Great Hall, where the great Lord Voldemort was struck down by her very own father, she'd get to meet all those ghosts she's heard about, be sorted into Gryffindor…

In all her daydreaming, she missed a joke of her eldest brother James, who in all probability directed it to her and her excitement. "-unless you want to get everyone doubling around in laughter because of that face you make." James laughed at his own joke, and Albus followed suit soon after. She wasn't sure just what exactly James said, but since her father scolded them afterward, she guessed it was meant to hurt.

"Boys, stop teasing your sister, please. And besides," Harry looked at Lily, "I think she's rather cute when she does that."

"Aww, thanks a bunch Dad!" Lily said, blushing.

"No problem. Anything for my daughter. Now Ginny my love, what were you saying about the recent Quidditch matches in-" Harry was cut short by a _'pop, pop, pop'_ sound. When the coupled looked ahead of them, their children had already slipped into the Platform.

* * *

Lily was heatedly talking with her cousin, Hugo Weasley, on different issues concerning Hogwarts, which they would be both be entering for the first time this year. Anything from what House they'll be Sorted into, who could be the new Divination professor (since Prof. Trelawney had been diagnosed as "Slightly Mad" by the Healers at St. Munggo's), to who would win the House Cup.

"I'd rather be put into Gryffindor rather than any other House, thank you very much." Lily said when asked, "Just like Mum and Dad, and your Mum and-"

"Hey Lils, look, the Malfoys are arguing all over again. I'm betting Dad says 'Their the epitome of a dysfunctional family' in the next five seconds.

True enough, Ronald Weasley murmured, "They're the epitome of a dysfunctional family…", and not a second after his son's guess.

"Told 'ya." Hugo smirked.

"Or they could just be fighting over something mundane, like just how cute that kid is." Lily said absentmindedly.

"You think," Hugo gasped, "you think Scorpius Malfoy is cute?!"

"No I didn't! Now shut your big yap up before they hear anything!"

"Hear what?" Ginny said, walking behind her daughter.

"That she likes Scorpius Malfoy." Hugo blurted.

.

.

.

"I-I-I- It was a slip of the tongue!" Lily reasoned.

"And it better stay at that," her Uncle Ron said, "or else we're gonna disown you!"

Fuming, Hermione shouted "Ronald Weasley! Would you please shut up?" and looking down apologetically to Lily, "I'm so sorry Lily dear, your Uncle Ron can be such a git sometimes."

"Don't worry, Auntie Hermione, I already know that!" Lily exclaimed, bringing the entire lot to uncontrollable laughter. Except for Ron of course, who had the same look of humiliation as Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius had, in all actuality, to be woken up by his parents after a deep slumber after, according to him, 'a period pf lethal boredom'. When he saw the huge plume of smoke coming from the Express, he couldn't help but swear, "It's about bloody time that I get out of this abysmal pit of boredom."

"Watch your language son."

"Sorry Father. Couldn't help it."

"Now Scorpius, don't forget to write, okay?" Astoria said while running her hand through the platinum-blonde locks of her son. "Yes Mum. You too!"

"You can count on it," his Father said, "now go on and get a carriage, before some 'Puff gets to it first."

* * *

While climbing up into the train, Scorpius could barely hear his Mother say "-what is it with you and Hufflepuff anyway?"

Scorpius just smirked. _'Dad. Can't even get a single pint of inter-house friendship in his mind. Now, where are my- what the hell?! I talk to my parents for a minute and the train's full to the brim?!"_ When he did find a carriage with some space to give, it was occupied by the Potters.

' _Oh ha-bloody-ha,"_ he thought, _"What did I ever do to deserve such a fate? Oh well, take it or leave it."_

"G'morning mates! Care if I share?" Scorpius asked. If he was nervous about possibly sharing a carriage with the children of his father's childhood rival, he didn't show it. Typical Malfoy.

James opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word, Lily suddenly blurted "Oh yes! Sure you can! Absolutely!" earning the suspicious eyes of her brothers. _'_ _Has she gone mad?!'_

The only space available was beside this new girl, whom he assumed was the Lily Potter he heard Father mention. Lilly tapped the space beside her, inviting him to sit. ' _She has indeed gone mad.'_ thought her brothers.

' _Darn, he looks cute. Those locks suit him very fine!'_ Lily thought, while admiring her new-found seatmate.

"-you!" Scorpius said, although Lily was not quite able to catch it.

"Pardon me, but I didn't quite get what you said. What you care to repeat it?" she asked apologetically. Scorpius smirked, "I said, 'I suppose you are Lily Potter. I'm glad to see you, and I'd like to know you more. And as Lily Potter, mind you, not as Harry Potter's daughter."

Lily gasped mentally, _'Finally! Someone who wants to know me as me, and not as Dad's daughter!"_ "I'm glad to see you to! Thanks, and I'd like to know you as Scorpius Malfoy, not as the son of my Dad's former childhood arch-enemy"

"Finally! Someone who wants to know me as me, and not as Father's son!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Oh my god! How did you know that?!" "Know what?" "That, that thing you just said, I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"You mean your Harry Potter's son?!" Scorpius gasped, raising one eyebrow.

This brought both Potter boys laughing. "No! Uh, I mean, oh, um, ah, oh would you two stop laughing?! It isn't funny!" Lily shouted, which she _really_ shouldn't have done, because now even Scorpius was laughing.

"It isn't funny!"

"Okay," Scorpius said, "I quit, I can't keep a pretty girl mad." This made James and Albus stop abruptly and gave Scorpius a look that made him shiver to the core. "Did you just call my sister 'pretty?" James aid.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's true isn't it?"

Lily blushed.

Suddenly, Nathaniel Nott stood at the entrance of the carriage. "What you doing here Malfoy? What you doing with these Gryffindorks? Losing your Slytherin touch?"

Lily thought this would make anybody mad, but Scorpius just stood up and said "First of all, Lils here isn't a Gryffindor. Yet. And second of all, a snake's a snake, no matter what. Now get out of our carriage."

Nott smirked, "Yeah right, as if a second year would take on a fifth year."

Still cool, Scorpius said "I was sorted into Slytherin, and I'm Slytherin at heart, whatever you gits say. And I'm gonna do everything and everything to get what I want. Now get out." and sat back down.

Snapping, Nott glared at Scorpius and hissed "Traitor"

This time, Scorpius Malfoy snapped. Rising up from his seat, he said coldly, "No one calls me a traitor." And lunged for Nott's neck, pulled him into the carriage, dropped him on the floor, and was about to punch him when Lily took his hand, "Scorpius, stop. Punching him won't make things better." This seemed to have soothed the Malfoy down a bit.

"Using Muggle tactics, _and_ taking orders from a little girl. What's gotten into you now, Scorpy?" Nott laughed.

This made Lily angry. _No one wants Lily angry_. "You get out of our carriage. Now. And don't you ever call him a traitor ever again. He has the right to choose where to sit, and if he likes sitting here, then let him. I don't care if he's a Malfoy, at least he doesn't go around stomping on younger students as if they were bugs. Out. Now."

Reluctantly, he got out, but now before hissing one final sentence: "You don't deserve to be in Slytherin".

When Nott finally got out, Scorpius just sat there, unmoving, unflinching.

"S? You okay? That git must have hurt you bad."

"Sure. I'm fine." He then got out of the carriage and went to Nott's. He pulled out his wand and said, "Hey bitch." before Stunning Nott, before placing a Full-Body-Bind Curse on him, and proceeded to go back to his carriage.

* * *

When he finally calmed down, with much help from all the sweets they bought from the food cart, Albus offered to play Gobstones, which resulted in a resounding "NO!" from everyone.

"Okay fine." and then slept. James followed suit soon after, leaving the two first-years the only ones awake.

"Hey Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened earlier? Why were you treated like that by Nott?"

"Nothing. It's nothing"

"Oh please. Even the dumbest person in St. Munggo's would know that your lying."

"It's just…" Scorpius sighed, "Unlike my father, I'm not that popular in Slytherin. Most people there now are super-competitive when it comes to the House Cup. They think Snakes should keep to themselves, ignore all others and win the damned thing. Win every damned thing in school actually, from a game of Wizards' Chess to a full blown duel. And they think that because I'm friends with nearly the entire house of Ravenclaw, I'm a traitor. Not to mention the number of friends I have in Hufflepuff, and the select few in Gryffindor. It's just… I feel like I don't belong, you know? Not everyone of course, most of my best mates are still Serpents, but…" He could feel tears in his eyes, but was determined not to cry in front of his new friend. "They're just not open to the idea of Inter-House Cooperation."

"Inter-House Cooperation?" Teased Lily. "More like 'Making Connections'"

"Oh ha-ha."

"But seriously, I understand Scorp. And there's nothing wrong with that. That's actually one of the best things to do in the world! Just ignore those people. Once they see how good you are and how much you'll be able to help them win the Cup, they'll all change."

"Thanks. But how do you know? All you've seen me do is nearly punch someone."

"I just know. I just know."

"And Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Amused, Lily answered "For what?"

"For defending me. No one aside from my family's ever defended me like that."

Lily smiled. "No problem mate. I just thought what I thought was right."

"Thanks anyway."

Since Hogwarts was still a long ways off, they decided to rest for a bit. Lily rested her head on Scorpius' should, and he wrapped his hand around her shoulder, lightly put his head on hers, and they slept their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Okay, that was fun. Hope I'll be able to update soon! How'd you guys like it? Leave a reply so I can learn what I need to improve on. See 'ya!**


End file.
